A Past Long Forgotten
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie mysteriously vanished on her 7th birthday without leaving a single trace behind. The Cullens haven't stopped looking for her or trying to piece together the mystery that is her disappearance. All these years Nessie has been suffering from amnesia. When she escapes an abusive relationship and unknowningly moves back to her birth town will she find the key to her missing past?
1. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Escape**

 **Nessie's POV**

With every step I took, every move I made, I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. Everything had been perfectly planned out for months but that didn't make it any easier or less nerve wrecking for me.

Looking at my son's sleeping form in my arms and my daughter as she struggled to keep up with me reminded me why I was running in the first place. It was for myself and them but mostly it was for them. Of course they didn't fully understand what I was doing. How could they when Sophie was only seven years old and my son Royce V was only four years old.

People looked at us funny as we rushed out of the airport into the cold rainy Washington weather. We'd just landed in Port Angeles but our final destination was Forks, Washington. I'd specifically chosen this place because it's the last place Royce King IV would think to look. My husband knew how much I hated small towns and rain so this was the perfect place to hide.

I couldn't help but wonder what I'd done to lead me to this point in my life. I have no memory of the beginning of my life though I had to be at least 17 years old when I started suffering from a severe case of amnesia. All I know is that somehow I ended up in the state of New York with no memory or identification for that matter.

The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with me as I had not suffered any apparent injuries that would've caused my amnesia. They did discover that I was two months pregnant at the time. That just left me more sad and confused. I was going to have a baby and for the life of me I couldn't remember who the father was.

Seven months later I gave birth to my daughter Sophie. My skin was pure white but my daughter had a beautiful shade of russet color skin. She had dark brown eyes and black hair. Considering she didn't look a lot like me I'd guess that she probably looked a lot like her biological father, whoever he was.

When Sophie was about five months old I met my future husband Royce King IV. It was like love at first sight. He was such a gentleman and he didn't mind that I had a baby. We fell in love and a little after Sophie's second birthday we got married and I got pregnant with my son.

Everything seemed fine. I had no idea just how much would change when we got married. That's when Royce's controlling side started to really manifest itself. First he demanded that I quit my job to stay home and take care of the kids. That didn't seem like such an unreasonable request since he and his family was filthy rich from the bank they owned in Rochester.

However things only got worse from there on out. Slowly he started to cut me off from the rest of my friends. Then he would yell at me over every little thing. Then slowly the verbal abuse started to turn physical.

The day he hit me in front of my kids for the first time was the day I finally decided that enough was enough. I'd never seen my kids so scared before. I decided right then and there that we all had to escape. There was no way in hell I would allow my kids to live here with this man any longer. There was no way in hell that I'd let my daughter grow up believing that men were allowed to treat her this way simply for being a woman. There was no way in hell I'd allow my son to grow up thinking it was even remotely acceptable to treat women this way.

So I made my escape plan. I researched places to live. That's when I came across Forks, Washington. Then when I found out that they'd just opened a Veterinarian's office and were hiring I knew this was the place meant for me. I had been a veterinarian in New York before my husband had forced me to quit and I missed it.

So I applied and did phone and Skype interviews. Everything seemed to be falling into place when I got the job offer. When the day came to actually escape I was still terrified but I knew I was doing the right thing.

The only problem is that I still wasn't free. I knew my husband well enough that if I tried to get a divorce he'd fight for full custody of both my kids. He legally adopted my daughter as soon as we'd gotten married so it was well within his power to fight for full custody of her and my son as well. Since he came from money and had the best lawyer I didn't stand a chance against him.

Even though I escaped I still wasn't truly free. I couldn't think of any way out of this marriage that didn't involve the strong possibility of losing my kids to Royce.

I still wasn't free.

 **Please Review**


	2. Familiar

**Chapter 2: Familiar**

 **Nessie's POV**

Dealing with a four year old and a seven year old who are both having meltdowns because their iPads had been completely drained of power the day before is one of the worst headache inducers ever. When I suggested they actually go outside and play they looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language.

"But mommy I want to watch Coco," Sophie complained despite the fact that she had watched it twice, once in English and once in Spanish, on the plane ride over here yesterday.

I mentally counted to ten to stop myself from completely losing my mind.

"But mommy I want to play my new game and-"

"Oh my God!" I finally shouted stopping Royce in his tracks before he could finish his complaint about his current iPad-less situation. "If either one of you complains one more time I will get rid of both of your iPads!"

My kids went silent instantly. I mentally cursed the day that my husband decided that it would be a good idea to surprise them both with their very own iPads. Of course Royce King IV did an amazing job at presenting himself to be the most wonderful husband and father he could be which included spoiling the kids. If only people knew what really went on behind closed doors. If only people could see him for the violent man that he truly was.

My kids stayed silent but still looked at me wondering what to do next. As if there was no other fun activity in the world that didn't involve the use of an iPad.

I tried to think of ways that I could keep my children entertained, and my brain to stop thinking of my current situation, but couldn't think of anything. Until I remembered that there was a nearby beach on a Native American Reservation.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" I suggested to them.

"The beach?" Royce asked.

"Yes the beach. You could go swimming or play in the sand. You could play with other kids there. Do something fun that doesn't involve playing video games or watching movies on iPads,"

Sophie and Royce both looked at me like I was crazy. Like it was impossible to have fun without an iPad. That just made up my mind even more.

"Okay come on we're going," I told them. "You have ten minutes to be ready,"

I sighed in exhaustion as they ran to their rooms. I loved my kids with all my heart but they drove me crazy sometimes.

My daughter was the more stubborn of the two of them. Even when she was four years old she was more argumentative than her brother. Royce was always more easy going and it was easier to get him to listen to me sometimes.

My mind started to wonder again and I began to worry what effect that our escape would have my children. Sophie was already in school and had friends back in New York. She was smart so I was sure she'd have no trouble in school here. Hell my daughter was even gifted in the sense of how fast she could pick up foreign languages. It took her only three weeks to pick up on Spanish when a new girl that had just moved to the United States from Mexico started in her class. Both girls became best friends almost instantly.

Royce was also very social. It seemed like he was friends with about half of his pre school class back at his old school.

My worried about moving my kids across the country were only second to my worries about Royce King finding out where we had escaped to. I did the best that I could to cover my tracks but he was a smart man. What if he found us? What would happen then?

I wished that I could just divorce the man but I knew he'd fight for full custody of my children and would win easily. Just the thought of losing my kids to that man scared the hell out of me.

"Mommy we're ready," Sophie announced as she and Royce walked back in their bathing suits. I packed an extra pair of clothes for them and then they were truly ready.

As I listened to GPS direct me I got the sudden sense of deja vu. As if I had been here before. It was familiar yet strange at the same time. I did the best I could to shake the feeling as we approached a sign that welcomed us to the Quileute reservation.

No matter what though I couldn't quite shake that feeling that I had been here before as ridiculous as it was. I couldn't concentrate too much on the beautiful yet familiar scenery as I tried to find my way to La Push beach.

Eventually we did get there though. Sophie and Royce stayed close to me when we finally found a spot on the beach. Their was a whole group of kids around their age playing together but my children showed no interest in joining them.

"Why don't you guys go play with those kids over there," I suggested.

"No mommy they all know each other and we're strangers. What if they don't like us?" Sophie asked looking really scared.

What if they don't want to play with us?" Royce asked looking equally nervous.

"Honey you'll be fine you can make friends in like five seconds, remember?" I told Sophie before turning to my son "So can you baby. Why do you think so many people liked you at your old school? I think you both will be just fine. Just go give it a try,"

It took several minutes of convincing before they finally decided to go give it a try. I watched from afar as the group of other kids stopped playing when they saw my children. It only took them about a minute before all of them were playing together again. I let out a sigh I of relief I didn't even realize I was holding in.

They had been playing for awhile already when I noticed several really big half naked guys staring at me curiously. Several big, muscular, six pack bearing guys staring at me.

I got the vague sense of familiarity again as if I'd seen these men before. Impossible. I shook my head. I would definitely remember meeting a bunch of men that looked like that!

They couldn't stop staring and neither could I. I shamelessly ogled their chests and muscles. Not even trying to be discreet about it.

I nearly had a heart attack when someone grabbed my shoulder and I nearly had a panic attack when I saw it was a cop. Wondering what the hell I did wrong was caused me to start freaking out.

"It's okay R-"

"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted.

The strange police officer looked surprised by my reaction. I got even more scared when I saw the words _chief of police_ written on his vest. What could I have done that warranted getting in trouble with the chief?!

"Kid what's your name?" he asked.

"Renesmee. Who are you? What did I do?"

"It has to be you. You look just like her," I heard him mumble to himself.

"Look kid I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," he said. "I know it's her she even has the same name but why doesn't she remember," he whispered that last part to himself but I still heard it anyway. I didn't know what he was talking about so I chose to ignore him.

"I'm Charlie Swan. Sorry kid I didn't mean to scare you,"

"Mommy wants going on?" I look to see my daughter running to me looking scared with her brother right behind her.

"Nothing honey don't worry,"

"Who are they?" Charlie asked me eyes wide with surprise.

"These are my kids Sophie and Royce,"

"Wow," he said. "Just wow,"

"What's going on over here?" I was startled to hear a new voice approach us. I looked back and saw that the group of half naked guys were walking toward us. The group of kids Sophie and Royce had been playing with ran up to as well to see what was going on.

"It's nothing Sam," Charlie answered.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm sorry if my presence is causing any trouble. Will just leave-"

"No you're not causing any trouble. We're just not used to outsiders here that's all but you're more than welcome here,"

"Okay," was all that I could say. This day was getting stranger and stranger.

"What's our name?"

"Renesmee,"

"Actually Renesmee we'd love to get to know more about you and your kids. My wife is making dinner for everyone tonight would you and your kids be interested in joining us?"

I didn't what to make of an offer like that. I was sure if I was his wife I'd be pissed at him for inviting strangers. Yet, at the same time, it would be a great way to meet people and make friends.

"Sure, okay,"

After I was introduced to all the other guys there I felt a little more comfortable. They had all come here with their own kids. They very same kids that had easily welcomed mine into their group. Even Charlie had two sons, a six year old and five year old among the group of children.

For a brief second I was happy. I could pretend everything in my life was normal. I could hopefully have some friends.

I heard one of the guys say "I called Jacob and explained what happened. Said he and the Cullens will be here by tonight. That nothing in this world could stop him from getting here by tonight,"

I didn't know what that meant but that made me even happier for reasons I could not begin to explain.

 **Please Review**


	3. Unknowing Reunion

**Chapter 3: Unknowing Reunion**

 **Nessie's POV**

It took awhile for me to find my way back home again as I wasn't so familiar with the area or the roads. I just hoped that I wouldn't get lost when I went back later.

At home we still hadn't fully furnished the house. So my children decided to take advantage of all the extra space and run around like crazy. Since their iPads still weren't fully charged they had no other way to entertain themselves I guess.

My son enjoyed chasing after his sister and playing tag with her. It never ceased to amaze me how much my son looked like his father. I'd seen pictures of my husband when he was little and I swore they could've been twins. It was the same with my grandfather in law Royce King III and I've seen pictures of Royce King II back in the 1930s. I swear they could've all been identical siblings.

My father in law always bragged about the men in the King family having "great genes," and that's why they had a tradition of naming their sons Royce. He'd said that my son would be no different because of the family he was born into.

I looked at my boy and he was the sweetest boy I knew. Sweet, loving, and caring. Hard to believe he came from an abusive man like my husband.

I sighed. As much as I wish I could forget that I even have a husband I couldn't. I couldn't even imagine the rage that he must've flown into when he discovered that we'd all left. I was sure that he was going to do everything in his power to track us down. Though I was certain he'd look in big cities like Los Angeles or Chicago first I was still scared that he'd figure out where I really was sooner rather than later. I was even more terrified of what he would do when he did find us.

I looked at my kids in envy. Playing without a single worry in the world. I vowed to keep it that way as long as possible. Their fear when they saw their dad hit me was something I never wanted them to experience ever again.

When it came time to get ready to go out again they both fought tooth and nail to avoid showering. It wasn't until I threatened them that they finally listened.

It was already dark out when we left the house. We were passing by the woods when we heard a loud wolf howling. I didn't pay much attention to it as I checked my phone to see what street we had to turn onto.

Suddenly an extremely large reddish brown wolf jumped into the middle of the street. He froze in place clearly just as shocked by my presence as I was by his. I slammed on the breaks and swerved around him to avoid hitting him. Causing me to veer off the road and lose control of the car. I screamed as we crashed into a tree. Pain exploded in my right leg.

My first thought wasn't me though. It was my kids. I instantly looked back and was relieved that they appeared unharmed.

"Are you both okay?"

"My shoulder hurts," Sophie said.

"I'm okay," Royce said.

Now I was more determined to get out of here and see what happened to my daughter. At least my son was okay. My right leg had gotten completely pinned between the dashboard and the seat and I was sure it was broken or at least badly bruised. I managed to open the door

I heard a noise outside and saw the wolf running toward us. He looked...worried? The wolf sniffed me and he suddenly looked more fearful than he had seconds before. The wolf suddenly took off running to Lord only knows where. He was a majestic looking animal. Even though it was his fault I crashed I couldn't help but admire his beauty.

I didn't think about the mysteriously large beautiful wolf anymore as I turned my focus to getting out and getting to my children. I tried, and failed, to get my leg loose. I tried to get for phone so that I could call 911 but my phone had fallen out of reach in the crash.

"Ma'am!" I heard an unfamiliar voice scream. I looked around and felt my jaw drop when I saw a big, handsome, half naked man running this way. Something about him so familiar yet so strange at the same time. Like if I had seen him before only that couldn't be possible because I would definitely remember his face. Or maybe it's just because he strangely looked a lot like my daughter. Same skin color, eye color, and even hair color.

"Ma'am are you alright?!" he shouted fearfully.

"I-I'm stuck," I said as he approached. "But it's not me I'm worried about. My kids-"

I hadn't even finished my sentence before he was opening the backseat and retrieving my children. He got Sophie out first. Sophie had a nasty horrific looking bruise on her left shoulder and upper arm. He looked at my daughter in shock and amazement before finally setting her down outside. He got Royce next who thankfully appeared unharmed.

"Thanks," I said when he came back to me. "Now I'm going to get you out of here,"

"I can't I'm stuck,"

He ignored me as he easily widened the gap enough to remove my leg easily. Well as easily as broken/badly bruised leg could be removed. I couldn't even get out of the car on my own. He had to put one arm underneath me to support my body weight.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Jacob. Jacob Black. Who are you ma'am?"

"Renesmee. Renesmee King," Damned! Why was I giving this man I don't even know my last name?!

"Renesmee?"

"Or Nessie," I grunted in pain. "A lot of people call me Nessie,"

"I'm sorry Nessie. I saw what happened and-"

"It's okay Jacob it's not your fault. Where are we going anyway? Shouldn't we call 911?"

"No I have a relative that's a doctor. We live really close. It'll be faster to go to him,"

I wasn't sure if I should trust him. What if he was just like Royce? What if he was taking me somewhere just to beat me? Would he hurt the kids? Memories of my husband hitting me and beating danced across my mind.

I didn't realize that anything was wrong until I could feel my body vibrating. When I looked at Jacob I saw his whole body shaking. His face looked angered beyond words.

"You okay Jacob?" I asked suddenly concerned for him.

My question seemed to calm him down a little. "I'm okay," he breathed louder than normal. "I think,"

"Jacob,"

"I'm fine Nessie. Seriously. It's you and your kids I'm more worried about right now,"

"Well thanks Jacob,"

"If you don't mind my asking how old are your kids?"

"My daughter Sophie is seven years old. My son Royce V is four years old,"

"Seven," I heard Jacob say. "She's seven. Can it be?" he whispered.

I didn't understand what he was getting at with that but I was in to much pain to ask. Then suddenly a large mansion like house seemed to materialize out of thin air. A large, almost made entirely out of glass, mansion like house.

It was so see through that I could easily see several people just sitting around inside of it. Several pale, gold-eyed, inhumanly beautiful people.

They noticed the four of us as we approached the house.

One of them was at the door almost immediately.

"Jacob what happened?" he asked as soon as he opened the door.

"There was an accident Carlisle and we could use your help,"

The man turned to me almost instantly. His golden eyes lingered on my leg the longest. When I mentioned my daughter was hurt to he noticed her shoulder right away.

"I see. Come on in and I can get you both checked out as soon as possible,"

"So Renesmee? That's your name?" he asked.

"Yeah Mr um?"

"Cullen. That's Carlisle Cullen but just call me Carlisle,"

"Okay," I replied as Jacob helped me inside.

I immediately felt very self conscious when I felt everyone staring at me and, from what I could tell, my kids also. My daughter stuck close to me while my son was a little more adventurous.

He didn't even hesitate to walk over to the rest of Dr. Cullen's family.

One of the girls got up and walked over to me. Looking like she was about to cry the whole time. With her was a bronze haired boy who looked equally emotional.

"Renesmee?" The girl asked.

"Yeah," I said wondering how on Earth she could've heard my name. "Who are you?"

"Bella," she said. "I'm Bella and this is your, I mean my brother Edward," she said.

"Well uh nice to meet you?"

"It's nice to meet you as well Renesmee," the boy named Edward said as he shook my hand. "How exactly did you get injured?" he asked.

My mind flashed back to the moment the wolf suddenly jumped in my path and I had to swerve around to avoid hitting him and instead lost control and hit a tree.

"Just an accident," I said.

However Edward suddenly grabbed Jacob by the arm with a look of anger on his face. He pulled him with so much force I was afraid he was going to break Jacob's arm or something. Damned what could've happened that would've caused him to suddenly get so angry at Jacob?

I watched my son as he interacted with everyone there. Their was one blonde girl there that caught my attention with the look of pure disgust she was giving my son. The moment my son decided to approach her she made a face at him that scared him so much that he came running to me and he hid behind me crying.

I didn't know what to think of this strange yet familiar family but I definitely would not tolerate anyone treating my children like that.

 **Please Review**


	4. History

**Chapter 4: History**

 **Nessie's POV**

Both of my kids kept close to me as Carlisle helped me walk. I could still see my son's tears falling down his face. If I ever saw that woman do that to him again I would raise some hell. I would not allow my boy to be treated like crap for no reason! She's lucky I was injured if not I would've done something already!

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I looked around briefly and got the strangest sense of deja vu. Like if I'd been here before. Everything about this house and it's occupants seemed so familiar and strange at the same time. Was it possible that I'd been here before? In my prior life that I couldn't remember perhaps?

Before I could think about but anymore Carlisle led me into what looked like a hospital room. He insisted on treating my injury first but I flat out refused. I refused to be treated before my daughter was. As an added bonus he even decided to check my son even though he didn't have any apparent physical injuries.

My daughter, as suspected, was just badly bruised. He gave her some pain medicine and an arm sling. My son was okay. Now it was my turn.

"It's definitely broken," he concluded after examining my leg. "I can put a cast on it so the bones set and heal correctly,"

"I was afraid of that,"

"Here," he said as he handed me some pills and a glass of water. "It'll help with the pain,"

"Thanks," I swallowed the pills and the glass of water.

"So Nessie where are you from?" he asked as he got to work on me.

"New York. Rochester, New York that is,"

"Really?" he looked at me curiously.

"I guess. Well it's where I lived anyway,"

"You don't know where you're from?"

"I've been suffering from amnesia for almost eight years now. I don't know nothing about my old life. I just woke up one day in Rochester with no memory. I went to the hospital and they told me I had amnesia and that's where I discovered I was pregnant with my Sophie here. She's probably the only link I have to my past life,"

"So you don't remember anything at all?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Nothing at all," I lamented. "Well excellent my name anyway,"

He rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache.

"So I settled down in New York. I got married and had my son Royce,"

"You got married?"

"Yup. My husband is Royce King IV," I didn't know why I was divulging such sensitive information when I was trying to live discretely without being discovered.

"That's impossible,"

"What?"

"The King family line ended in the 1930s with the death of one of it's family members,"

"Okay I don't know how you know about my husband's family but I can assure you that's not true. I may not know my family history but I know my husband's family tree and the King family is still thriving with that bank in Rochester,"

"I don't understand-"

"You were right about one of the King's family members being murdered. Royce King II is still talked about to this day. He was engaged to a beautiful woman named Rosalie Hale. She disappeared a week before the wedding. They never found her body but she was declared legally dead. Not long after Royce got engaged to another woman. A few months later they got married. Nine months later they had a son. Not long after his son's birth was Royce II mysteriously murdered,"

"Oh my," was the only thing he could say.

"I guess it could be a lot to take in," I said.

"That is quite a story,"

"Yeah It is. Should I continue?"

"There's more?"

"Yeah there's more," I said. "I've spent a lot of time learning his family's history. Mine was impossible to learn about it so I tried to learn about his," _or more importantly how my husband turned into an abusive asshole_ I added in my head.

"Why not?" he said. "We've got plenty of time,"

"Royce III only had a daughter. Emilia King. When she got married her father wanted her to keep her last name since it was so important to the family not to lose the King last name. So when she married Mark Evenson and didn't take his last name that caused quite a stir but eventually people stopped talking,"

"Wait a minute did you say Evenson?" he questioned.

"Yeah that's a whole other story if you're interested in hearing it,"

"Charles Evenson Jr. born in Ashland, Oregon in 1921. Nearly died of lung fever when he was born. The doctors actually think he did die. His poor mom was so distraught that she committed suicide by jumping off of a cliff. They never got a chance to tell her the good news. That her son was still alive and there was hope he'd recover,"

Carlisle remained silent when I paused my story.

"His real father Charles Evenson found him a few days later and named him after himself. He was orphaned a few years later when his father was killed. His family took care of him until he went to fight in World War II. In the early 1950s he settled down and had a son. Mark Evenson who eventually moved to Rochester and married Emilia and together they had my Royce King IV,"

Carlisle was to stunned for words to say anything for a long time as he worked on my leg.

"Is he still alive?" he suddenly asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Charles Evenson Jr.,"

"Yeah he is," though for how much longer no one knew. He was suffering from diabetes and since he didn't take care of himself or eat the right foods he wasn't doing too good. Also he had stage IV lung cancer due to smoking his entire adult life. "He actually lives back in New York close to us,"

"Nessie why did you leave New York?" Carlisle suddenly asked unexpectedly.

"Uh, well, I kind of don't want to talk about it. At least not for now. My husband doesn't know where I'm at and it's imperative that things stay that way,"

Why in the hell was I giving so many clues about what I was doing?!

 **Please Review**


	5. Unexplained Bruises

**Chapter 5: Unexplained Bruises**

 **Nessie's POV**

Carlisle didn't say anything for the longest time as he worked on my leg. I was beginning to worry that I'd said or done something wrong. That I'd given out way too much information about my family and he'd been completely put off by it.

"Is everything alright?" I couldn't take the quietness anymore so I had to ask.

"Nessie How did you get these bruises?" he suddenly asked completely ignoring my previous question.

I wondered what the hell he could possibly be talking about. So I looked and saw that he'd noticed some bruises farther up my leg that had nothing to do with the accident.

I decided to act stupid. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Nessie these look an awful lot like bruising from fists. I've also noticed bruising around your eyes. You might be able to hide it from most people with makeup but I'm not most people,"

"Really I-"

"You also mentioned that your husband doesn't know where you are and that it's imperative that he doesn't find out,"

I didn't say anything.

"Nessie is he abusing you?" Carlisle obviously wasn't going to let this subject drop any time soon. "Does he hurt your kids?"

"No,"

"No what?"

"He doesn't hurt my kids,"

"But he has hurt you?"

"Look Carlisle I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about this,"

"Nessie I can't help you if you don't say anything,"

"Why do you even care so much when we just met?"

"I-well because I can't stand seeing a woman suffering from abuse that's why but fine I'll respect your wishes for now. But just know that I know and I won't stop asking you until you say something,"

I could see the sincerity behind his golden eyes. He truly did care about what happened to me and quite possibly the kids to.

"I think you and your kids should stay here for the night. Jacob already explained to Charlie and everyone else what happened so they know not to expect you later,"

"Thanks but I think I should be heading home,"

"Nonsense you're hurt and not ready in a shape or form to drive," he said with a warm smile.

I tried to stand on my leg which only confirmed his suspicion about being unable to drive. I guess it did make sense when my leg was broken.

"I'll get you some crutches,"

A few minutes later I was walking out of the room with some brand new crutches. I could hear everyone talking in low voices. About what? Who knew I guess.

My daughter had chosen to sit right next to Jacob. Jacob just smiled at her and paid rapt attention to the story she was telling. With the two of them sitting together their physical resemblance became even more apparent. Even their skin tone was exactly the same color. I wondered if Jacob even noticed the resemblance. Or had I just completely lost my mind and was imagining things?

Royce was playing with the big burly looking guy whose name I believe was Emmett. Rosalie would throw my son nasty looks once in awhile but I wasn't sure if my son noticed or not. I did know that he seemed to be avoiding all contact with her after the first incident though.

Exhausted from the day we all went to sleep early that night. They'd been nice enough to loan us pajamas for the night. They even had some for Sophie and Royce. Although they only had girl pajamas and Royce was not happy about that at all.

When I woke up early the next morning I found the house to be completely empty. Or at least that's what I thought until I saw Jacob sitting on the couch by himself looking completely lost in thought.

"You okay Jacob?"

His head snapped up when I spoke.

"Oh Nessie. Didn't notice you there,"

"I noticed," I snickered. "You looked really deep in thought,"

"I guess you could say that,"

"You okay?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah just thinking,"

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular I guess,"

"You're a very mysterious guy Jacob do you realize that?"

"How so?" he asked with a small hint of a smile beginning to form on his face.

"You're not answering any of my questions that's why. I get it though if there too personal and you don't want to answer,"

"So you're married ha?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Is he the one that gave you all those bruises? Don't think we haven't noticed. That pajama top is a little revealing,"

I looked down and see that he's right. You could clearly see the bruises splattered across my chest. Great. So much for secrecy.

"Doesn't matter,"

"Yes it does!" his hands turned into fists and his whole body shook violently. "No man should get away hurting you like that! You deserve so much better than that!"

"I got away that's all that matters," I stated. "I got away and I plan on staying away,"

His fist slammed on the table so hard that a piece of it actually broke off. I was more than aware that I'd just admitted to him what I wouldn't admit to Carlisle last night. That I've been a victim of domestic violence.

"So why haven't you divorced the man yet? Is it because he's the father of your kids?"

"No. I haven't divorced him because either one of two things will happen. A. He won't give me the divorce. Or B, he'll give me the divorce but take full of custody of my kids just to hurt me. I know him well enough that he'd choose option B. He'll take Royce and Sophie from me even though he's not Sophie's biological father,"

He looked at me for more explanation.

"Technically he's not Sophie's father. Not biologically," I glanced at Jacob and it looked like he was about to hyperventilate now. He'd gone from angry to hyperventilating in three seconds!

"I've been suffering from amnesia so I don't know who her biological father is. When I first met Royce I already had her. When we got married he wanted to legally adopt her as his own and I allowed it. So legally he can take both of my children from me,"

Jacob was back to being angry now. Very angry.

"He's a man that comes from money. A lot of money that's been passed through generations. His family has a lot of money, power, and influence to get what they want. Me on the other hand? I've got nothing. I'm just some lost amnesiac woman that married into the King family,"

The rest of the family arrived home just seconds after I finished telling Jacob my story.

 **Please Review**


End file.
